Wall
by Silver Evenstar
Summary: Yvaine ponders about the different types of walls in her life.


Wall

Yvaine wasn't sure what it was exactly. It seemed all around her there were walls. Of course most of these so called "walls" weren't physically there so much as emotionally. In fact she had been proud how she handled herself after crashing to earth... having to deal with a flying magical moron after all (not to mention witches and princes after her heart). Her own heart had built walls to protect herself with. "_Never admit to your loneliness Yvaine, it is a weakness." _An older star had once told her.

But unfortunately for her, that _moron_ seemed to have the ability to also remove the walls around her. She really couldn't stay mad at him after he had saved her life from the witch. The days had passed to quickly on the pirate ship, and she had actually forgotten about the biggest wall that stood in front of her (mostly without her knowledge, better to deny it then admit it).

It wasn't even glaringly obvious after she made her little omission to a mouse Tristan that it still existed for her. "_Victoria_..." God he had said her name with such a smile that it struck deep into her heart... little too deep for her. It reminded her that while he had removed the loneliness in her heart, she had failed to earn his love in return.

So lying in the tub for hours was the only thing she felt she could do. Tristan slept, and she fell into an oddly depressed state, much different than the one she had when she crashed onto the planet. She had missed her family, still did of course, but a broken heart was much heavier to deal with she realized. Many things flew through her mind, but Victoria was really the only thing that stood out in her mind.

Tristan spoke of her like she was some sort of goddess. Honestly she couldn't see how someone could be that cruel and send someone as sweet and willing as Tristan off to what could have been his death. But then, the poor girl probably didn't even realize she had _that_ much power over him. After all, up until Tristan had rescued her... she couldn't deny that she had seen him as a silly boy as well.

Another thing she probably would never admit even now, was that she had envied Victoria deeply. All the stars were daughters of the moon. She had watched true love for centuries... it was the one thing she couldn't obtain in the sky. So she settled with watching lovers from around the world. Tristan (while he could still count to be a silly boy), had risked his life to save hers. She found the motion deeply romantic, but never would have required it from him.

She vaguely wondered if Victoria would ever truly understand what Tristan would do for love (without being asked to make it worse). She had grown to love the bumbling romantic fool that Tristan was, he was too endearing not to love really when she thought about it. She had seen tough men, and poetic romantics on their quests for love. Tristan was possibly the best mix of them all. No that wasn't fair... Tristan was his own man. Full of courage but obtaining the innocence of a boy with visions of love.

Sighing slightly she shifted and closed her eyes. Perhaps as it was, she wasn't meant to have Tristan's love. Stars weren't meant to fall in love, that's why they were up in the sky. Separated from the rest of reality in a sense, to live and watch forever (though it wasn't uncommon for stars to blink out even over Faerie, there were so many stars even they themselves couldn't keep track or count).

She yearned for it really, to _feel_ what mankind felt when they loved. She wasn't lying when she said it was the most beautiful thing one could witness. To finally feel what it was like to love, she never realized how hard it was, how much work could go into it. Not that it wasn't worth it of course. No matter how much her sisters or mother grumbled about her choice, she wouldn't have changed it for the world.

And then there was Wall. A relatively small wall outside a village, that separated their worlds. A simple wall, that held a barrier stronger than anything anyone would ever know. It held such a deep secret and yet was so easy to cross. Maybe it was natural though, to fear something that unknown. The village perhaps was right to fear them, just as much as Faerie feared "the ordinary". Their worlds were so very different, not meant to mesh anymore than a star was meant to love.

"Your glowing... what are you thinking about?" Unable to contain her smile, Yvaine tilted her head over her shoulder to see a shadowed outline of Tristan a few feet behind her. Thankfully for her Tristan still obtained his usual innocence when it came to her darker thoughts. He would probably be worried over nothing about it. _Years_ ago he felt the need to ensure her that he loved only her, (and wasn't confused or imagining it again) when she already believed it when he came back for her anyways. God lord it took her some time to get him to shut up about it...

"Walls. All sorts of walls." She didn't have to look at him to know he was confused. Tristan stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and she could feel her glow intensify.

"The emotional ones and the physical ones all the same." Tristan was silent behind her, as he usually was when he thought about what she was trying to say. It used to annoy her, Yvaine thought he was feigning attention. But like with most things about Tristan, he tended to surprise her in the most pleasant way.

"Walls are built to enforce rules. To protect the things they surround, is that what your getting at?" He did understand what she was getting at. Smiling brightly, she leaned her head back against his shoulder and let him support her weight.

"Why on earth would you be thinking about walls?" Ah there it was, the boyish charm he still hadn't lost (she seriously doubted he ever would). She giggled and rolled her eyes, turning herself in his arms to wrap her arms around his neck. Tristan couldn't contain the grin that lit up his face.

" That thankfully walls can give. They can break and rules suddenly can bend. That things that aren't meant to happen suddenly can. Even the smallest hole can leave the biggest impression." He looked confused, and Yvaine decided it was probably better off that way. If he realized how the rules were meant to be... well it probably wouldn't have changed much now that she thought about it. After all, Tristan was still a hopeless romantic, would have crossed into the sky somehow just to get her back (again without her requiring it).

"That not even the strongest and rarest of walls can stop love." She finished, and then she kissed him.

)))))

A/N: Not sure where this came from, or even if there was much plot. For some reason I could see Yvaine thinking about the obstacles her and Tristan overcame, and what to compare them too just came to mind. Short, sweet, and fluffy... just how I like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stardust or any of the characters. Wouldn't DREAM of saying I do, Neil Gaiman is a genius!


End file.
